


POCKYSS

by a_pathetic0524



Series: あの日、あの場所 、あの話 [6]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Established Relationship, Fast work, Kissing, M/M, Morning kiss, Share the Love, Taka is a little kid, pocky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pathetic0524/pseuds/a_pathetic0524
Summary: [ONE SHOT | TORUKA]It begins with one stick of Strawberry Pocky and lust.





	POCKYSS

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : © ONE OK ROCK •|• Moriuchi Takahiro & Yamashita Toru.
> 
> It's all because of the new pocky cm, though I should write for the other fandom but ended up writing ToruKa.

Pocky. Sukky.

Taka chuckled when he saw what written on the pink-colored snack box he held. A fan he met when he left a combini gave him the snack she took from her shopping back after he gave her a handshake. She said; she liked him the most in the band while she thrusted the box to him. As if she confessed to him. Confessing with Pocky was something he knew was famous between middle and high school students since a long time ago. It reminded him of something he did with his ex back in middle school.

He teared the box and the plastic open. “Toru!” In a haste he jumped out from the sofa and ran towards the bedroom. It was still 8 in the morning, and since they had done the first part of the band's album titled's world tour, they had back in Japan to begin their week-off. His fiancé said he wanted to sleep till noon today. But, maybe the guitarist should forget about his plan.

Taka crawled on the bed and shadowing the guitarist with his lithe figure. “Toru-san, Toru-san, wake up! Wake up!” He shook his fiancé's firm shoulder. His tone sounded as if he was a kid trying to wake up his dad.

Toru grunted when slowly he raised his bedroom eyes open, showing him a pair of clear dark colored irises. “What is it?” His voice was low and hoarse; he yawned after that as he rolled his body to face him who then rode the guitarist's hips. “I told you I want to sleep till noon, didn't I?” A smile adorned the younger's face as he slipped his sturdy arms to hug his slender hips.

Fishing one strawberry covered stick, Taka clamped the uncovered part between his plump lips; hiding a big grin he drew on his face. He leaned forwards, touching Toru's thin lips with the pink tip. “Kiss me,” he said unclearly, but still obvious enough what he said.

Toru raised a brow. “What?” He chuckled, low and heavy. “Kiss you?” Taka gave his fiancé nods, his head moving up and down, full of energy as if he was a kid that got asked if he wanted something he really wanted. Again, Toru-chuckled. The guitarist caressed his cheek with his knuckles and trailed his soft jawline down to his chin before caressing it with his thumb. “Your head always full of weird ideas, aren't you?” 

Taka frowned and puffed his cheeks. Since it was hard to say a word with his lips clamped the stick, he darted his fiancé with a long stare that said; _did you want to kiss me or not?!_ Which made him hearing another heavy chuckles from Toru's mouth.

“All right, all right.” Toru slipped his hand to the back of his head. He drew him closer as the guitarist opened his mouth, his flat and wide tongue greeted the stick in such an erotic way. It made him thought it was what between his thighs that Toru greeted with his tongue. Soft and wet. And hot.

_And erotic._

The vocalist gulped his saliva. He realised how his heart beating fast and hard, like it was trying to rip his chest open. Heat crept to his cheeks and ears. His eyes widened when he saw Toru's thin lips pressed the pink cream covered stick, so soft and gentle; wetting it that it glistened when it collided with the sun ray. Made him held his breathe and gripped the blanket tight.

The stick entered the guitarist's mouth bit by bit. The crisp when Toru bit on it made him jolted. How come someone could look this erotic from eating a fucking Pocky? _Shit_.

A hard thud pounded his chest when his night colored irises met Toru's sharp eyes. It was as if Toru tried to trap him in a dimension where only Toru was there. 

And—“Mpf...”—since when their lips...

The sweetness from the stick spread on his taste bud alongside the mushy texture of the snack they shared in their mouth. The warmth that spread from his lips was enough to give him a fever. Toru turned their position, with him lying on the bed. Trapped between the softness of the bed and the firmness of Toru's body as his fiancé placed his weight against him. He moaned when Toru's knee prodded his groin. The sensation sent goosebumps to his spine.

Was the Pocky kiss always this hot?

Taka closed his eyes. He reached Toru's neck with his slender arms, drawing his fiancé closer. Answering Toru's tongue that slipped between his gaped lips, Taka intertwined his tongue with his fiance's. They fought, trying to proof to one another who was better in this matter. Their teeth sometimes grazed, low chuckles escaped their mouth after it happened as it was one of the fun part from their kisses.

Toru buried his canine teeth deep to his under lip. His grimace eaten by the erotic sounds they made together when Toru placed his palm under his head, deepening their kiss. The guitarist tongue marked every corners of his mouth; trailing his teeth and roof; and massaging the inside of his cheeks. The hotness his fiancé gave him was enough to send the first wave of pleasure to numb his mind before making him addicted with the ecstasy Toru fed him alongside the mushy snack he swallowed.

His fiancé curled their tongue together. Fire sparked inside him. “To—” As moan tried to escape the small gap between their lips, Toru pushed his head to press their lips together again. Strong and tight. It grew painful to breathe.

Taka opened his eyes. With his blurry sight he found a faint smile Toru drew on his face. It looked so prideful, naughty—but not yet satisfied even when every corners of his mouth had been marked as Yamashita Toru's.

Made him helpless.

The guitarist parted their lips and licked his wet lips then the saliva trailing down his chin. “You tasted sweet, Takahiro,” Toru's low baritone trembled his ear drum as his fiancé licked his lobe. “Sweeter than the snack.”

How red was his face right now? “Shut up...” Taka murmured. He quivered when Toru's wet lips traveled his jawline with kisses. One, and two, then three. At the fourth the pink lips pressed itself to his slender neck, slowly sliding into the crook of his neck. His body's heat rose. Toru's fingers played with his Adam's apple before it went to his collarbone and slid inside his over-sized t-shirt. The hotness of Toru's big palm on his right breast made him weird. The fire gathered on his crotch evolved into blaze.

Toru placed a soft and quick kiss to his lips. The guitarist smiled as their eyes interlocked, sent him another goosebumps to embrace him. “Shall we continue, Takahiro?” 

_It became more than the Pocky kiss he wanted—_

Taka tightened his hug on his fiancé neck. His face burned with his body heat. He buried his face onto the crock of Toru's neck. Bitting his lower lip he murmured, “Sure.”

_—though, he would never mind it._

 

#

**Author's Note:**

> There's always thing disturbing me from doing the main works.


End file.
